


Ten of the Best

by citrinesunset



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Caning, Discipline, M/M, POV First Person, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is the only one who can control John, so when John goes AWOL on a Time Agency mission, Jack is sent in to set him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten of the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/)**kink_bingo** , for the "caning" square on my card.

I found him in a hotel in New York City, late one night in 1953.

I'd shown the manager a picture of him, along with the detective badge I'd had the foresight to bring. The manager, a balding man in his sixties, put on a pair of reading glasses, studied the picture, and nodded.

"Oh yes, I remember this man. He checked in this afternoon. Hard to forget. John Hart? I think that's his name. I can double-check the records. He's staying in the honeymoon suite with his wife." His face soured while he said this, and I wondered what trouble John had caused.

The manager looked up at me. "Is this man...dangerous, detective?"

Oh yeah, John had made an impression, all right. I didn't need to know anything more. I said, "This man is a suspected criminal. If you could give me your cooperation, the city would thank you."

"Of course. What can I do?"

"I need a key to the suite, and I need you to make sure that room isn't disturbed for a few hours. Do you understand?"

The manager bought the story, and soon, I was in the elevator, going up to the honeymoon suite. I adjusted the thin wooden cane I had concealed under my coat, and smiled when I thought of what I was about to do.

When I'd heard he was staying under the name of John Hart, I knew he wanted me to find him. The name was a sort of joke between us. It was the name of a forty-fifth century geneticist who made fifteen clones of himself and had an orgy with them. John always loved that story, and he knew I'd expect him to use that name.

I was there that December night because the Time Agency had lost track of him. He was supposed to be on a job, but had taken himself off the radar for three days. This wasn't the first time it'd happened. John was like one of those people who go to university thinking it'll be one big party. He wanted all the fun of time travel without the responsibilities. They'd called me in and gave me his last recorded coordinates, knowing I'd find him and set things right.

John and I went way back. Technically, we'd only known each other a few years. In reality, thanks to the wonders of time travel and time loops, it was much longer. I knew him best, and I was the only one who could control him.

When I reached the room, I saw a plate above the door that said "Honeymoon Suite." I opened the door and entered carefully, not wanting to announce my presence.

The light was on in the bathroom, and I heard someone in here. I crept over, and looked inside. But it wasn't John, it was a young woman. When she saw me, she gasped and dropped her lipstick in the sink.

I put my hands up disarmingly. "Whoa," I said, "it's okay. I'm John's friend, Jack."

She put her hand to her chest, but appeared to relax. She picked up the tube of red lipstick and said, "Oh, he said you'd probably come around." She kept her voice low.

I grinned. "Did he? And let me guess, you're his blushing bride?"

When I said that, she actually blushed. She was a pretty girl with dark brown curls. She couldn't have been older than twenty, and she was wearing one of those gorgeous full skirts that were popular back then.

"I'm Sue Ellen," she said.

"You guys didn't really get married, did you?"

Sue Ellen chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, no, it's just John's idea of fun. You know how he is. I'll be out of your way in a minute."

"You're leaving?"

"I'm in town visiting my aunt. She thinks I'm out with a friend. I have to catch a train home in the morning."

"So you're sneaking out."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you're John's friend. You know how he is. He'll try to convince me to stay."

I chuckled. "Yeah, John has that way with people."

Sue Ellen looked in the mirror and rubbed her red lips together.

While she finished freshening up, I wandered into the main part of the suite. John was in the bed, fast asleep. There was a bottle of scotch on the nightstand. He'd probably sleep into the next afternoon if I didn't rouse him.

I heard a noise behind me and looked to see Sue Ellen by the door. She had a cardigan draped over one arm, and lifted her other hand to wave goodbye. "Nice to meet you, Jack," she whispered.

"Likewise."

She closed the door behind her without a sound.

I waited for ten minutes after she left, making sure she wasn't going to come back for something she'd forgotten. I sat down in an upholstered chair in the corner and held the cane in front of me, tapping the end against my palm.

The carpet was thick and plush under my feet. I looked at the walls, which were covered in coral-colored wallpaper and generic paintings of flowers. After a minute, I got up and walked over to the nightstand. I sniffed the scotch and took a swig of it. When I picked up the bottle, I noticed another bottle that had been behind it. A bottle of lube. I would have to remember that.

When I was sure I wouldn't be disturbed, I leaned over the bed and yanked the covers back. I saw that John was naked. He didn't stir.

Gritting my teeth, I tightened my grip on the cane and brought it down across his ass. It swished through the air and landed with a crack. John woke immediately with a jump.

" _Fuck_! What the—" He twisted around and looked up at me, wide-eyed. " _You_!"

I heaved a dramatic sigh and said, "You know, if you're going to fuck around on the job, at least do the job. Otherwise, you might as well be unemployed. Corrupting the locals can wait."

He murmured into the pillow, and laughed. "You mean Sue Ellen? Oh, she was already corrupt. If only you came by an hour ago.... Where is she, anyway?"

"Gone. It's just you and me. And I made sure we don't be disturbed."

"Sounds like fun."

"For me, maybe."

I smacked him with the cane again, and ignored his yell when the blow landed.

He turned over, moving his ass out of the line of fire. "So what, then? Upper management send you put me in line? Didn't realize they dealt in beatings, these days."

I laughed. "You think they're above that?" I cocked my head. "Come on, it's not like you didn't want to be found."

John leaned forward on his elbows. He reached up with one hand and stroked the cane. "Fine, then," he cooed, "I've been a bad, bad boy and need to be punished. What? Six of the best?"

I pretended to consider it. Finally, I said, "Ten. And you move out of position, we start over."

He snorted. "I love it when you're firm."

I made him get up and bend over the bed, and I directed him until he was positioned like I wanted, with his head resting on the bed and his ass up high, like a target. He already had a couple pink welts. When I was through, his whole ass would be red. I pressed the cane against some unmarked skin.

"I suggest you try to keep quiet, too. People will start to wonder, otherwise."

Truthfully, I didn't care if anyone heard, as long as we weren't bothered. We'd be out of there long before the maid came by. Those days, it was easy to feel invincible. With my vortex manipulator, I could be out of there before they had a chance to suspect I wasn't really a detective.

I pulled the cane back and whipped it forward.

"Holy fuck!" John cried, through clenched teeth. I saw him grab the covers in his fists.

"One," I said.

I aimed the second strike higher, away from the welts. As it connected, and I said "Two," John jerked upright with a hiss.

"What did I say about moving?" I snapped.

"Oh, come on," he said. I couldn't see his face, but I'm sure he rolled his eyes. "You weren't serious."

"Do I sound serious?"

Slowly, he bent back over the bed. I waited for him to get settled before delivering the next blow.

"One."

I kept the blows light. With a cane like that, not much force was needed. Even so, by the eighth blow, John's ass had small red lines where the cane had just barely broken the skin. He could handle a few cuts. He wouldn't sit comfortably for a couple days, though.

"You can do you whatever you want," I said. "But at the end of the day, your ass answers to me, and you know it."

While I beat him, my cock was hard and I could feel my heart beating quicker, pumping the blood to my crotch and my warm face.

I knew it wasn't much of a punishment, and I knew he'd probably fuck up again within a month, just to get another night like this. If I looked around his waist, I could see his erection. If the Time Agency had known the details of what I did with him, and the effect it had on us both, they wouldn't have sent me. But I didn't mind. I didn't really care if John was a good Time Agent or not. He was much more fun as a bad one.

I made the last two blows the worst. The ninth cut across his welts, and I delivered the tenth, and final, blow without pause, without giving him a chance to brace himself.

When I dropped the cane on the floor, he collapsed on the bed with a loud exhale. His back shone with sweat, and his ass was bright red and covered in welts.

Without a word, I went in the bathroom for a warm, wet cloth. He lay flat while I cleaned him up, only shuddering a bit when I touched the welts and cuts. I had my small field first aid kit on me, and I spread some antiseptic cream over the abused area, my cock twitching when he hissed at the sting.

He turned his head towards me. "You're evil," he said.

I smiled. "You wouldn't have me any other way." I lay down next to him on the bed, and said, "Don't think I'm done with you. When you get home, you're coming to my place. You're going to strip, and I'm going to whip you." I brought my hand down to my belt buckle. "With this belt."

John shivered, smiled, and closed his eyes. He would never admit it, but he was a great masochist.

"But first, you're going to be a good boy and do your job, before they put you on the sidelines and send someone else in to do it."

"Or what? You'll be beat me harder?"

"Or I won't beat you at all."

He smirked. "Spoilsport. I suppose you'll want me to get right on it, then."

I lay back, and touched the gilded bed frame. It was a nice room, really. Very posh. I bet Sue Ellen had gotten a kick out of it.

"Well," I said, "we've got some time. I was thinking we could enjoy the honeymoon suite, first."

"I thought you might want that. I came prepared." He reached across my chest and picked up the bottle of lube.

I lubed my cock and, while John lay on his back, I held his legs up by the ankles. I fucked him hard, my hips beating against his battered ass. He held on, his cock erect and glistening at the tip, until I finished. Then, I let him sit up and thrust into my mouth, fucking my face with the same savageness that I'd used on him. Out of breath and with my eyes watering, I swallowed his come.

We lay together in the bed for another hour before washing up. I picked up the cane, he took the half-full bottle of scotch, and we sneaked out. We took the back stairwell and left the hotel through a side door, where we wouldn't be seen.

I don't remember if I ever gave John that whipping I promised him. I remember leaving him in New York and going home, and the week that followed. I got food for my house, went to a party, and had a couple fun nights.

And then, I woke up and it was two years later. No one would tell me what I lost, and no matter where I looked, John wasn't letting me find him, anymore.


End file.
